


I never lose, I learn.

by SavageNutella46



Series: Maribat One-Shots [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, she doesn’t actually really attempt tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageNutella46/pseuds/SavageNutella46
Summary: Marinette sat atop her bed, wishing, wondering, about what could’ve been if she hadn’t met Lila Rossi.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882840
Comments: 20
Kudos: 284





	I never lose, I learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Incase you didn’t read the tags:
> 
> TW: suicidal thoughts, attempt (almost),  
> Depression.

Marinette’s hand trembled around the white pill bottle, shaking around the pills inside. Her hands had never been this shaky, but it was customary by now, a result of skipping meals to avoid her parents.

Her parents. That’s why she was doing this. She couldn’t handle it anymore. The annoyed and disappointed looks, the yelling, the grounding and abuse, it all circled back to one person.

That one person that had been the cause of all this. The person who had took her life and ripped it into shreds slowly and tauntingly while she watched from the corner, sobbing and pleading to make them stop.

_Lila Rossi_. Her glum green eyes brought a shudder to Marinette’s pale frame and the bottle shook harder in her hands.

She would never do this because of her friends. She had learned at a young age that friends come and go, but family? Family was forever.

That’s what she was scared of. She couldn’t take it anymore. She screwed her eyes shut to keep the tears from coming. She had wasted enough tears wondering and sobbing about what could’ve been if she hadn’t let a person like Lila Rossi jump into her life and smash all the carefully crafted glass around her.

There was still one glass wall that Lila could never take away. Even if she tried to. It was Damian.

Damian, her soulmate. The wonderful, amazing, person her red string had tied her to and tripped and tugged her to while she was on a class trip to Gotham.

She hoped he would be okay without her. That he never liked her anyway and wouldn’t mourn for her. The thought alone brought a choked sob from her mouth, but it was all she could hope for. That he would be fine without her.

The tears slipped from her painfully shut eyes and the bottle shook even harder, the volume the pills trembled inside at rising even higher.

He wouldn’t remember her, someday, when he grew up and found another woman to hug and kiss.

She gasped for air that did not seem to enter her lungs, prompting her to gasp and inhale even harder and grasp at her neck with her bony hands.

No one ever noticed.

_Damian would, if he was here._

No one ever will. She’d do it quietly, so no one would ever hear.

_You want someone to hear_.

No, she didn’t. She unscrewed the cap carefully and swallowed dryly. This was it. The end.

She’d never thought this was what it would look like. Sobbing under the covers of her bed and unscrewing a measly pill bottle.

Death by pills. She’d never thought that it would be the one to end her.

Maybe a mega akuma monster, but never a pill.

Pills;plural. Voluntarily.

She tipped the bottle and the red and blue pills rattled out of the bottle and into her open palm.

Some pills spilled from her palm, but she wouldn’t be needing all of them. It was a mosaic of red and blue, taunting, yet singing to her. More tears slipped down her sunken cheeks, but she finally stopped sobbing.

Stopped sobbing because somewhere in between those pills spilling from the bottle and some of them slipping from her palm, she realized that’s how life was. Some people slipped along the way and that was okay.

It was okay.

She looked back at the pills through blurry eyes.

They begged to be swallowed and she brought the trembling hand up to her mouth-

“Angel?” She froze and whipped her head toward the trap door where her soulmate was standing. His eyes trailed from the tear streaks on her face to the handful of pills. He widened his eyes and rushed over to where she sat on her bed, shaking.

He reached out his smooth, tanned hands and grasped hers, pulling the pills away from them. She let him.

Once the pills were a safe distance away, he reached for her and pulled her into his arms, rubbing at her trembling form.

“Marinette.” She flinched and felt the tears stream down her face once more at his gentle tone.

“Why?” She shook her head and dug it deep into the crook of his neck. He sighed and rubbed at her back.

“I love you, you know? I don’t think I’d be the same person I am now if I’d never met you. You are my world.”

“So why is my world trying to leave me?” He removed her head with his hands and stared deep with his enchanting emerald eyes.

They held so much emotion all at once. Concern, disparity... and love.

He wasn’t lying when he said he loved her.

She gasped in a lungful of air and looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I never realized-” He shushed her brought her face closer to his to kiss her cheek softly.

“It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ya just love when your superhero boyfriend travels to Paris via zeta tubes and pops into your room?


End file.
